Consolation Prize Plus
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: A collaboration with Major Mike Powell III. Chun-Li, Mai, and Poison, and the showers. How many shenanigans can we get into I wonder? Contains futanari and written depictions of lesbian sex. Absolutely not for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Consolation Prize Plus**

**I wanted to thank everyone who read this story in advance, seeing as how I had originally planned to release this story immediately after my good friend and fellow writer ****Major Mike Powell III Wrote the original "Consolation Prize", but as it often does, life kinda got in the way.**

**But after a discussion on Skype, and some friendly teasing, he had asked me what I had planned for the story, and I had previously tried to write this story down a grand total of 3 times.**

**After some discussion of the basic plot, I started laying out the plot on Skype, and the whole thing snowballed from there, Major typing up segments that could be used in the story, with my own personal additions as well. And thus, before too long, we had the framework of this story put down.**

**I wanted to thank Major for giving me the assist, and he is the official co writer of this story. He wanted you all to know that he, and I quote, "gave you the kick in the ass you needed to write this." Indeed he did. Note to self; get him a big birthday present.**

**And I have rambled on enough, so, as to the content, this story contains descriptions of sex between women and futanari in text form, if such things offend you, you have been warned. Street Fighter and Final Fight and all characters therein are owned by Capcom and SNK respectively.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mai Shiranui was completely exhausted. She had barely managed to win in the last 2 rounds of the tournament, but her winning had come to an end today as she was beaten in combat by Cammy, a good friend of hers to be sure, but she still felt depressed that she had lost. Her mind wandered to her not so secret girlfriend, the mistress of the lightning kick Chun-Li.

The pair had been dating for around a year by this point, and the Chinese beauty was not ashamed to be snuggling up to her Japanese Kunoichi in their off time. Mai blushed as she remembered her sweet Chun-chan laying a heated kiss on her lips before they had fully surrendered themselves to each other's affections on every level.

Her lover was already in her own match to determine the participants for the quarter finals, paring down the list of fighters first from 32 to 16 in the first round, and then from 16 to 8 in the second round, the quarter finals would whittle it down to 4 by the end of the day. Looking up at the screen that displayed the upcoming match, Mai felt her heart flutter as she saw the face of her beloved, her hair in its frilly buns, and the body of her beloved encased in her blue with gold trim battle qipao.

Mai's face lit up a brighter shade of red than her bright red outfit. Despite being one of the most skilled ninja in the world, she was more than willing to expose her more succulent flesh as part of her battle strategy. Her skin was harder than steel thanks to her training, and had been blessed with a slight tan from birth, her voluptuous figure radiantly beautiful. Even at her 5'5"(165cm) height, she was quite the stunner.

But even her beauty and immense skills were not enough, Cammy had managed to outwit the fire wielding kunoichi, and she would not be advancing any farther because of it. Thankfully, Cammy was a very good sport, and had placed a kiss on her cheek after the match when they both were out of sight of the cameras filming the fights. She knew that there was no malice in this tourney; after all, it was a simple charity drive in essence.

But she still felt bad that she would have to watch from the sidelines while her lover's match had not yet happened. She sighed and walked into the locker room, usually reserved for the local sports team, the off season meaning they were unoccupied for the fighters convenience should they desire a shower and to dress in civilian clothes after their matches.

Mai saw the back of a pink haired woman, Poison. Poison was an unorthodox fighter at best, but she had managed to secure a spot in the semi finals after winning her match earlier today. Mai didn't see anyone else in the locker room, nor did she hear the showers, so it was likely that they were the only two in the room.

Poison had taken off her shirt, her bare back presented to Mai, and she had started to slip off her shorts when Mai entered. Poison quickly pulled them back up and looking back at Mai, asked a single question. "What are you doing in here?"

Mai's answer was simple "I lost my match and I need to take a shower" she said, motioning to the unoccupied showers, Poison letting out a very unladylike snort as she then continued to pull her shorts down. As Mai sat on one of the benches in the locker room, she started taking off her top, which was tailored to show just enough skin to tantalize her foes, but was also cleverly made to keep her intimate areas perfectly covered, though how it did so was Mai's trade secret.

The pinkette looked back and licked her lips as she beheld the sight of Mai's bountiful bosom, her eyes locking onto the cherry blossom pink nipples that contrasted with her slightly tan skin, Poison feeling her special undergarments feeling a bit tighter with each second. "So" she asked, her voice becoming a bit huskier "you and Chun-Li?" and Mai, blushing like mad, nodded.

"Chun-Li is quite the lovely woman" Poison let a grin slip onto her features, looking at Mai with a twinkle in her blue eyes "makes me jealous that she has an equally lovely partner" before throwing her towel over her shoulder and walking towards the showers, Mai slipping out of her bottoms and following Poison inside, both of them taking opposite sides of the wide open room, wall to wall and floor to ceiling tile on all sides, save for the drains and faucets and knobs of course.

Mai noticed that Poison had not taken off her black panties yet, and was standing to the side of the showers spray. Poison saw Mai looking at her, and with a lascivious smile, slid her panties down her long legs, and Mai let out a gasp at what she saw.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Chun-Li felt her body ache in places she didn't even know she had, a small collection of sore spots where Crimson Viper had struck some painful blows, but after a successful lightning kick to the jaw, Viper went down hard. The medics informed Chun-Li that Viper would make a full recovery, though she would have a difficult time eating while her jaw recovered from a hairline fracture.

Chun-Li then exited the medical exam room, heading down to the area where the big screen on the wall displayed who was next up to fight. She looked the list over and saw that Mai had lost in her fight against Cammy. Chun knew that both women were capable competitors, but Cammys offense was brutal. Even with her fire magic and kunoichi training, Cammy had won.

She knew that Mai wouldn't take the loss hard, but she still felt bad. That's when she remembered that she promised Mai that they would meet in the locker room showers after their matches. The ninja maiden of Nippon was all too happy to have some fun with her girlfriend at any given opportunity, not that Chun-Li minded at all.

Her lips turned up into a wide grin as she remembered when they had first made love. Though they were both admitted virgins, they gladly took their time to learn every little thing that made the other woman cry out in bliss. The thought alone also brought a healthy red splash of color to Chun-Li's face, and she was so glad the hallway to the locker rooms was empty.

When she entered the locker room, she heard the water running from the showers. Heading over to the locker she had stored her gym bag, when another sound just barely audible through the constant spray of water from the showerheads. A long languid moan that came through, and to Chun's immense surprise, was not in face from her lover, but from another source.

Chun-Li was a proud member of Interpol, and her training had given her plenty of assistance on the job and off, helping her be very light footed. Tiptoeing as quietly as possible to the showers, she peered around the corner, and beheld a sight that made her heart drop like a stone.

Mai was facing away from her, completely, lusciously, gorgeously naked, her skin glistening with water, her head currently bobbing up and down in the lap of the pinkette known as Poison. Poison was once a criminal, but she had reformed and had been a competitor in this competition as well, but that in and of itself was common knowledge. What wasn't common knowledge, that Chun-Li already had access to, was that between Poison's legs was a very large penis, lacking in a pair of testicles, and a pussy just beneath it.

And to Chun-Li's immense surprise, Mai had her lips wrapped around the hard shaft, sucking it down like it was made for her mouth, Poisons equally nude frame also glistening under the showerheads, her head thrown back, a hand placed on the head of Chun's girlfriend.

'Well, this certainly wasn't what I had in mind' she thought to herself.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Well, much to my chagrin, cutting this story into two parts. **

**Look out for part two everyone.**

**Thank you for reading :3 **


	2. Steam

**Consolation Prize Plus**

**Chapter 2**

**Well, round 2 Ladies and Gentlemen, and assorted others. The same warnings as last time apply in this chapter. I also have to say that I appreciate the support and all of those of you who read the first chapter. Please feel free to review this story, as I will only know how to make my stories better by your continued input, which I cannot do without reviews.**

**Also, some of the dialogue in this story was provided by my co writer Major Mike Powell III, and I thank him for his contributions, and his continued support of my work, without him it is likely that I would not have written anywhere near as much as I have.**

**This chapter is concentrated essence of lemon. If you are in any way allergic to citrus fruit, please leave now before we have to call the paramedics.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Chun-Li was tongue tied. No, worse than tongue tied, her tongue was in a Gordian knot.

Mai Shiranui, her girlfriend, or rather her nude behind, was staring Chun-Li in the face, getting quite the voluptuous eye full of wonderfully tight cheeks, to say nothing for her cherry blossom pink pussy and its soft petals.

And then there was the fact that Mai's head was bobbing up and down in the lap of the promiscuous pinkette Poison. She was indeed in bliss, her body flush against the cold tile of the showers, her head tilted up towards the ceiling, her hands white knuckles on Mai's shoulders.

She was letting out a near constant stream of obscenities, interspersed with the occasional foul mouthed complement, her eyes all but sealed shut as she squirmed under the oral attentions on her nine inch shaft, Mai herself moaning around the shaft, straining to fit it in her mouth at times.

It didn't take a trained Interpol agent like Chun-Li to figure out that this was consensual, but she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy as she watched her girlfriend tend to Poisons penis.

Chun thought about what she was seeing, and decided to take a gamble. She silently striped off her battle qipao, setting it along with her sports bra and silk panties on the bench, setting her already removed boots and socks next to it.

She undid her intricate hair buns and set the lacy covers down as well, before silently tiptoeing into the shower. She moved right up behind the pair, and waited until Poison let out an unusually high note, bucking her hips up into Mai's waiting mouth, and emptying her seed down Mai's throat.

It was only a moment after they began to feel the afterglow that Chun-Li made her presence known, "Am I not enough baby?"

The faucets may as well have suddenly been spraying them with ice water, because both Poison and Mai were frozen. Mai and Poison looked up at the now nude Chun-Li, in all her glory, getting sprayed by the still going showerheads.

Chun had a full figure, and her muscular thighs were hard as stone. Her body glistened due to the water, leaving both Mai and Poison at a loss for words.

"Chun!" Mai gasped, and was quickly silenced as she felt Chuns finger on her lips. Chun turned off the faucets; the room going silent save for the dripping of leftover water in the nozzles.

"I am not mad Mai, and I am not upset at you Poison, I just want to know why." Chun said, her tone flat and not betraying emotion. Poison was unable to speak up, her head downcast, she couldn't think of a good answer. Mai thought about it for a moment or two, first wondering if she should apologize, or if she should say that she had no regrets.

Both would have been lies. She was not sorry for sucking Poison off, but she did feel mad at herself for acting so impulsively without thinking about the consequences.

Mai stood and kissed her girlfriend deeply, every break of their lips for breath she whispered a sincere apology to Chun. Poison saw them making out, for lack of a better term, and stood herself, taller than both women at 5'9", Chun standing at 5'6 ½" and Mai the shortest of the three at 5'4".

When Chun paused her and Mai's make out session for a moment, Poison decided to take her leave. "Poison" Chun spoke up, "Mai and I are committed to each other, we share everything as much as possible" putting specific emphasis on the word 'everything'.

Poison would have asked exactly what she meant, but she was cut off from asking when the Chinese woman kissed Poisons purple painted lips with a heat that rivaled Mai's flame attacks.

The pinkette went wide eyed as she felt Chun's tongue invade her mouth. She quickly adapted to the oral assault, closing her eyes and matching Chun's tongue move for move.

She was stunned again when she felt a familiar pair of lips wrap around her erect penis, shivering under Mai's diligent ministrations. She moaned into Chun's mouth, being muffled by the lip lock.

Chun pushed the pink haired fighter onto her back, Mai keeping her mouth secured firmly around the hard shaft, Chun-Li kneeling over Poison from the pinkettes right side, her firm C cups dangling like beautiful ripe apples waiting to be picked.

The Chinese martial artist kissed Poison again, this time making sure to leave a hand on her lovers backside, rubbing it every so often, her lover turning to the same side as Chun to give her easier access to her backside. Chun let her other hand wander onto Poisons until then neglected breasts, which were themselves a full D cup, which made the futanari woman moan all the louder.

And just to remind Mai that she hadn't forgotten about her, Chun-Li smacked Mai's ass, making the Shiranui Ryu kunoichi squeal with Poison's cock still in her mouth, making the pinkette moan in turn into Chun-Li's kiss even louder.

Mai moaned around Poisons she cock, making the pinkette moan hungrily into Chuns waiting mouth, all from Chuns expertly placed spank of Mai's well rounded rump. And keeping one hand regularly spanking Mai's beautiful ass, she moved her other over to Poison's other big beautiful breast, fondling it as she had the first, rubbing her palm on its hard nipple. Mai moaned with each spank, her hands caressing her abundant jiggling breasts with each movement, her throat filled to the brim with Poison's cock.

Next, Mai stopped sucking Poison off momentarily, letting her she-cock slip out of her mouth with a wet 'pop!' sound, with a string of saliva still joining her lips with the tip of Poison's penis. She then hefted her massive breasts and sandwiched Poison's sausage in-between the silky-smooth, warm globes of flesh.

Chun-Li then let go of Poison's lips and leaned down to kiss and suckle the pinkette's breasts. Poison felt her body go into relentless fits of mini spasms, her skin felt like thousands of firecrackers were popping just beneath the surface as she was titty fucked, sucked on the head of her cock, and had her breasts toyed with all at once, the vivacious pinkette moaning out various terms of endearment and mingled them in with several colorful obscenities.

After almost a full minute of the breast-sucking and titty-fucking, Poison let out a shriek as she came, spraying Chun-Li and Mai's bodies with a massive spray of girl semen, her body going almost entirely limp, but her hard shaft stayed as it had been.

Mai sat back and caught her breath, spreading the cum that had blasted her body into her skin like a lotion. Chun-Li leaned down and sucked down every last inch of poisons cock with great excitement, taking in the musky smell of Poisons maintained but slightly uneven pink pussy hair, shaped in a heart, but uneven in terms of length.

So, with Chun-Li currently preoccupied with sucking Poison off, Mai moved to face her beloved girlfriend's ass from behind as the Chinese street fighter knelt on all fours on the wet tile floor. Mai could clearly see the glistening, inverted apple-shaped ass of her girlfriend, from her cute, puckered hole partially hidden between her plump cheeks, down to her bright pink pussy, her flower petal-like lower lips glistening with something other than water. She grasped Chun-Li by her wide, womanly hips and plunged in, burying her nose in the Interpol agent's ass and licking away at the sweet pussy she was so familiar with.

Chun-Li moaned around poisons hard shaft, her bottom quivering, her body leaking its nectar all over Mai's tongue, the two brunettes moaning sweet low coos, while Poison moaned a loud high pitched shriek.

Not wanting to be left out, Mai moved one of her hands from Chun-Li's quivering hips, still keeping a firm grip with her other hand, and her free hand shot down to that sweet spot between her thighs, her fingers getting to work feverishly on her own pussy, shoving three fingers at the same time into her soaked opening. This in turn made her moan into Chun-Li's pussy, sending the vibrations of her mouth straight into her oral treatment, enhancing the experience for her beloved.

Judging by the sounds pleasure Chun-Li and Poison were emitting, Mai could tell even through a hazy mind, that they were close to the edge once again. So, she sped up her work with her tongue on Chun-Li's pussy, practically devouring every inch of the Chinese's woman's opening. And then, in a split-second decision, Mai pulled her mouth away from Chun-Li's pussy and moved up, shoving her tongue down the brunette's asshole, rimming her.

Chun-Li's half-lidded eyes shot wide open as she was hit by a powerful orgasm that made her curl her toes. Shortly thereafter, Mai felt her own climax hit her as her urgent masturbating finally did her in. And to top it all off, the extremely sexual sounds Mai and Chun-Li were making, plus the street fighter's scream into her cock, made Poison howl as she came, squirting again and again and again into Chun-Li's waiting, eager mouth. The combination of orgasmic bliss and exhaustion from having fought earlier finally set in on the 3 of them.

They lay there on the cold tile floor for quite some time; the only sounds were the dripping of the faucets, and the panting from the three of them. They slowly managed to get to their feet, turning on the faucets to wash away the sweat and cum that coated them from head to toe.

"Pheww...so..." Chun-Li said as she plopped down on a bench, toweling her long brown locks with a blue towel, Poison and Mai joining her on either side, the three of them completely naked without a care in the world. "How's dinner at Bocatto tonight sound Mai? Poison~?" She beamed at her girlfriend and brand new lover. Mai chuckled and gave her beloved a thumbs up. "Sounds wonderful, Chun-chan~ What do you think, Poi-chan~?" She turned to the pinkette.

"P-Poi-chan?!" the pinkette stuttered, Mai and Chun taking delight in the fact that she was flustered, Poison trying not to let them see that her cheeks had turned the same shade as her hair. After she shook off her shock, she let out an amused giggle "Sounds fine girls, one condition" before wrapping an arm around them both "I get to be the Boyfriend!"

Chun-Li and Mai giggled and hugged Poison back before leaning up and kissing the pinkette on each cheek. The trio soon dressed in civilian clothes, not caring as they received looks from others around them, Poison in the center of their trio, her arm looped in Mai's and Chun's. Truly, they had found their consolation prize where they had least expected it, each other.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Well, that's the end of that… or is it?**

**I am willing to continue this story, provided I get enough feedback. **

**One more chapter, and I will happily do so, under one condition.**

**I must receive at least 10 reviews overall on this fic.**

**To sweeten the deal, I promise that the third chapter will have unabashed sex scenes, full on penetration and tribadism.**

**It's in your hands now my readers.**

**Hop to it folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Consolation Prize Plus**

**Chapter 3**

**Trinity of Love**

**And here we are once again ladies, gentlemen and assorted others.**

**Thanks to your reviews, I have received enough feedback to finish this series off with a literal bang, pun completely intended.**

**Now then, before you read this story, I want to personally thank every single person who reviewed this story and gave me the encouragement to finish it.**

**Without your support, this chapter would not exist, and I cannot thank you enough.**

**I would also like to extend a thank you to Major Mike Powell III, a close personal friend of mine who helped me form the basic framework of this story, as it was his original "Consolation Prize" story that inspired me to write this in the first place.**

**If you want to see where I got the idea to do this, go and read his story, it's just as good if not better than mine.**

**Major is also in many ways a co-writer on this story, and I cannot say how much I appreciate the help and support he has given me, Gracias mi hermano. :-3**

**Now then, this story, like its previous chapters contains excessively high sexual themes, and is not to be read by minors. The characters within are not mine in any way shape or form, and I claim no ownership in any fashion.**

**If sexual activity in text form bothers you in any way, turn back now. **

**You have been warned.**

**X-X-X**

You would think that three internationally known martial artists in the middle of downtown Tokyo would draw quite a bit of attention, especially when they were all absolute knockouts, in more ways than one. And yet, no one at the Bocatto restaurant said a word as the tree made their way into the restaurant together, ordered their food and ate it without any hassle.

It may have had something to do with the fact that these women were all very well disguised, to the extent that not a single soul in the restaurant knew who they were or even had a clue. Amazing what a change of clothes and some ninja illusions could accomplish.

The trinity of newly minted lovers talked freely, the other customers barely even registering them. "So, Poi-chan" Mai said with a cheery grin "how do you like the cake?" making reference to the triple chocolate slice Poison was taking the time to savor bite by bite. "You Japanese sure know how to make a damn good piece of cake" Poison replied with a smile, and a very subtle blush at her new nickname.

Chun was enjoying a rice cake, going for a more sensible meal, even though she had trained more than enough to eat anything she wanted and not risk gaining a single pound. "Mai, go easy on her, she may not be ready for a lot of attention like that all at once."

Poison looked at Chun with a thankful smile and once again speared her fork into the multilayered confection. "I am more flustered than anything, you girls certainly know how to make a girl feel comfortable" she said with a wide smile as she took another bite of the moist chocolate cake.

Mai had already finished her angel food cake slice, and was idly twirling one of her fans in her fingers, waiting patiently for her lovers to finish as she took mental stock of Poison. Being a kunoichi, she was well versed in picking up little things, reading her expressions, body language and even the tone of her voice. Poison came off to her as confident, but also inexperienced with social interaction.

Chun and Mai shared a quick look, confirming that they both saw the same thing. Poison was indeed starting to open up, but they did not wish to rush her. Like a beautiful flower, they had to wait for just the right time for her to bloom, so to speak.

"Poi-chan, why don't you come back to our place tonight?" Mai said, waiting anxiously for her response. Poison let the question hang in the air for a moment as she thought it over, simultaneously savoring the bite of cake in her mouth.

"Why not?" Poison said, her smile broadening. Mai let out a cheerful "Yay", making Chun and Poison both giggle at their busty lover. Mai noticed a small crumb on the corner of Poisons mouth, leaning in and kissing it off, making Poisons face turn the same color as her hair. "You look so pretty when you blush Poi-chan" Mai stated in a hushed whisper, making the futa fighter blush in a shade of red that almost defied definition.

After finishing their food, the trio made a short walk to the parking lot where Chun had kept her car. Poison had already dropped her car back at her apartment complex, and then hopped into Chun's car to join them for the dinner and desert. After negotiating the traffic of Tokyo, they managed to reach the Apartment complex that Mai and Chun had been living together in for nearly a year now.

The room they lived in was not what most would consider a room. It took up the entire top floor of the apartment complex, functioning as a penthouse of sorts. Not only did it have grand size for an apartment in Tokyo, it also boasted a breathtaking view of Kyoto from every one of its windows.

Poison let out a whistle of admiration "Who did you have to kick in the face to get this place?" she asked with all the subtly of a jackhammer in a bingo hall. Mai let out a giggle and piped up "We bought this place with our earnings from the various tournaments we have been in."

Mai shrugged off the concealing grey hoody and sweatpants she had been wearing, revealing a red t-shirt and white shorts underneath. The semi frigid air of mid-winter Japan was not kind on the unprepared.

Chun shrugged off her coat and heavy boots, revealing her blue shirt underneath, her attire casual as well, seeing as how the 3 women had kept their costumes for combat in their cars. "Make yourself at home" she said to Poison as she turned on the burner on the stove and began to boil a pot of water.

"Seriously, you bought this place?" Poison asked, shucking off her long black coat onto a chair and taking up residence on a rather comfy couch. "Isn't this an apartment complex?" she asked, taking in the tastefully decorated home, small statues of Buddha on one mantle, and of the Japanese gods in a classical painting on another mantle, reflecting the combined faiths of both occupants. If Poison had to guess, she would say that Mai made the beautiful brushwork herself, as had Chun with the Statue of Buddha.

"Well, we talked to the owner of the hotel, and he offered us the penthouse to buy, since a lot of our fans stay here for tournaments. The amount of money this hotel makes off of the tournaments is pretty amazing." Chun said, pulling out a tea kettle and some ceramic cups.

Around the room, Poison noticed pictures, some of the Chun and Mai with people she didn't recognize, a few with people she did recognize and a number of them with each other. They had been very low profile with their relationship, but within the fighters community the secret was known, even if it was practice to not let that sort of gossip outside of the tight knit circle that knew. As such, the pics she knew were no more than a year old at least, and each showed the two in various situations, at amusement parks, a handful from photo booths where the two had made faces for the camera and even one or two of them in festival kimonos during local ceremonies.

These two were not shy about their affection, that much was certain. Mai and Chun were experts at covering their tracks however, and the fact that the unofficially secret nature of their relationship was proof of it. Mai probably used her skill at illusions to keep passerby unaware of who they really were, much as she had earlier.

"So" Mai said, laying herself in Poison's lap, "Care to explain how you managed to keep your not so little secret for so long?"

Mai was indeed capable of subterfuge, it came with her profession as a kunoichi after all, but considering that she and Chun kept absolutely nothing from each other secret, the fact that she was not utilizing her skills as such was only making Poison more and more flustered by the moment, especially since the busty brunette's shorts were only so much of a barrier to the warmth of her lower half.

"Well, it's really a combination of minor illusion magic I learned and some tape to keep things in place during fights" Poison said, Mai's eyes widening with the realization that Poison had some knowledge of illusion magic. "Where did you learn how to do illusion magic?" she asked with curiosity. "From this strange lady who came into the strip club I used to work at."

Poison nodded "Clientele of all kinds, you wouldn't believe it. Some of them looked like the wealthiest men on the planet, others were druggies with just barely enough to get a quick fix. Thankfully I never got into that part of the job" she said referring to the drug pushers.

"You used to work in a strip club?" Mai asked, her eyes again widening with a sense of disbelief "Used to work on the streets as a prostitute too, that's what got me on the radar with the cops" Poison said, scratching the back of her head and remembering the event.

"Oh Poi-chan..." Mai hurried to Poison's side and hugged her, wrapping her arms around her waist and shoulders and pushing her pink-haired head to her chest. Poison flushed the same color as her hair as she was pulled headfirst into the busty Kunoichi's renowned cleavage. "Mai, not that this isn't great, but it's getting a bit hard to breathe"

"Eh, um, gomen, teehee~" Mai gently let Poison's head go, smiling sheepishly. Poison chuckled and kissed her gently on the lips, a simple caress but enough to tell Mai that Poison had long ago left her past behind.

"If I remember correctly, you acted as the key witness in the trial of the leader of that ring" Chun said, "Right" Poison said "I was, and after that I worked at the strip club legally, before leaving that place and moving to Chicago from LA . After the move, I became a part time mechanic's apprentice, learning how to fix cars and such." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"But anyway yeah, I learned that trick while I was a stripper to hide my dick when the customer didn't want it. The woman I learned it from used an illusion herself to hide her batwings on her back. Her name was Morrigan, she always had repeat customers."

Mai and Chun both stifled a giggle. They knew just how persuasive the succubus known as Morrigan could be, but she had simmered down from her old ways once she and her feline lover Felicia had become an item.

The small talk like that continued on for some time, Chun-li giving Mai and Poison a ginseng and green tea blended drink. The three of them drank their tea while making time to have more polite conversation, various subjects coming up throughout the course of the night.

It was two hours later when they realized the sun was going down in the west, bathing the apartment in a multitude of colors. "I think it's time we get down to the fun part" Mai said was a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat jealous.

Poison's face again took on the same color as her hair, "Um, I know we had fun in the showers, but this is completely different" she said trying to calm her own nerves more than anything. "Oh?" Mai questioned while straddling herself over Poison's lap, "I don't know, I think this is the perfect way to end a long day, letting out all the stress of the day through some fiery passion."

Poison would have spoken in halfhearted protest, but she was silenced by a pair of peach colored lips belonging to the mistress of the lightning kick. In less than ten seconds, Poison had been stripped down to her bra and panties, the top 3 inches of her 9 inch she-cock poking out from the silken confines, throbbing endlessly due to her arousal.

'I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I am going to enjoy every second dammit' she thought to herself, desperately trying to keep her head from rocketing so far past cloud nine that she reached outer space. Chun and Mai had been gracious enough to let her into their private life, a privilege she would have been an idiot to abuse.

Mai was still straddling Poison's hips, as Poison's lips were being tangled with Chuns. The brunette kunoichi began to slowly grind her short-short clad groin against the panty covered one of Poison, making the pinkette moan loudly into Chun's mouth.

In a heated tangle of limbs, it was inevitable that all three of them were nude in short order. Mai, much to Poison's surprise, picked the pinkette up with ease, and made a beeline for the bedroom, Chun not far behind. Poison knew that the busty Kunoichi was strong, but the fact that she was able to carry her so easily was a testament to her training.

Mai laid the pinkette on the bed with tenderness unmatched, Poison now on her back, looking up at both buxom brunettes straddling her from either side, as they shared a lascivious kiss right in front of Poison.

Poison thought that she was already as hard as she could get, but viewing that kiss by these beauties of the east made her erection almost painfully hard. Chun-Li and Mai kissed for what seemed like an eternity, which it felt like considering that they were lip locked for a solid minute before breaking the kiss.

Poison was taken aback when they both kissed her, one after the other, for nearly as long each time, their hands caressing her bountiful breasts, making her moan into each kiss. Her hands were not idle for long, as her brunette lovers grabbed one hand each, and placed them on their own chests, Poison's left on Mai's fuller breast, her right on Chun's firmer breast.

Both glorious mounds of flesh were exquisitely different in many ways. Mai's had the size advantage, and her skin was also smoother, but her breast also more yielding to Poison's touch. Chun-Li's were smaller by about a cup size, but she was no slouch, literally. Her breasts had an incredible firmness to them, and her skin was much like velvet in terms of softness. Their nipples also had slight texture differences as well, Mai's nipples being a tiny bit larger and her areolae following suit, while Chun's were smaller, but also stiffer in arousal.

Poison was wrapped in euphoria, and almost didn't notice when she felt a pair of hands on her she-cock, making her jerk her hips upward off the bed. She had to open her eyes, and she could see through the fading sunlight from the window that each of her lovers was occupying one hand on one of her breasts, and the opposite hand on her hard shaft, working in tandem to jack it off.

And jack it off they did, making the pinkette futanari woman moan out loud into the apartment as she suddenly shot quite the sizable load of cum high into the air, which came out in several spurts, some of it landing on the nude backsides of the double team, some of it landing on her own breasts and stomach, and the rest all over their hands.

Poison wouldn't have believed that she would have ended up the more submissive of the group, but she couldn't help but be stunned as the double team licked her cum off of their hands, and cleaned the rest of off each other, and then took the time to painstakingly lick every inch of her body where the cum had landed.

She groaned out in her release, and of the feel of two tongues licking her all over, and it was at this point her eyes looked deep into the eyes of the pair above her, "I've been trying to hold back, but I can't for much longer!"

Her voice was laced with desperation and anticipation, she wanted and needed to take charge, but she wouldn't dare force her lovers in any way. Luckily for her, the pair of brown haired beauties was more than willing to allow Poison to flex her dominant streak.

"Ok Poi-chan" Mai whispered in Poisons ear "just let us perform one more little favor to you, then you can have your way with us." It was a request that Poison knew she wouldn't regret. Mai and Chun looked at each other, gave a smile, and proceeded to suck on the nipples of Poison's sensitive breasts. Poison was again sent into a cavalcade of euphoric shivers, spasms and shudders.

After a minute or two of breast-sucking, Chun and Mai stopped before moving their bodies closer to Poison's, so that their breasts were pressed tightly against Poison's, and then, they began to rock their bodies back and forth, rubbing their big chests against Poison's own; their hard nipples sent tingles of pleasure through their bodies as they rubbed against each other, as well as leaving warm trails along the skin they touched.

Poison felt their lips and breasts leave her body, as they lay down beside her, all 3 women taking up the queen sized bed easily, but comfortably. "Poison" Chun started, waiting for the pink haired futa to look at her "Feel free to do what you want, just try to take it slow at first, we aren't used to, well, that kind of lovemaking" she said as she traced her fingers over Poison's bare shaven pubic mound just above her she-cock.

Poison felt honored and humbled all at once. Chun-Li, the most famous female fighter in the world, the woman who had earned the moniker "the strongest woman in the world", had just offered herself to Poison, completely and without limit. And Mai, caressing her shoulder whispered "Please be gentle."

Those were the only cues Poison needed. She turned over and propped herself up, on her hands and knees, her she cock pointing directly at the bed as it throbbed. Both of her brunette lovers were absolutely gorgeous, the fading light of dusk illuminating their bodies with shades of purples, oranges and reds, their voluptuous bodies presented before the futa like succulent meals before a starving man.

She kissed both women in turn, making sure to grind her body into each of them, her swelling breasts and throbbing cock coming into delicious contact with their intimate areas in vice versa. She took extra care to not let her she-cock plunge into their hot cores, not yet. She wanted to savor every possible second of delving deep inside them for the first time.

She didn't dare try to pic favorites on this, she kissed at their nipples and gave them long sucking sessions, teased their pussies with her fingers, and laid kisses all over their bodies. Poison made sure to show them in every possible fashion how much she thanked them for their generous inclusion of her into their lives.

It was only after the sun had set by nearly 30 minutes, 30 minutes of teasing, kissing and sweet nothings traded that she finally looked down on the both of them. "What I wouldn't give to be able to screw you both at the same time" she said with a deep smirk. What little moonlight already filled the room allowed all 3 women to clearly see what was happening, and they relished every second.

Poison kissed Mai on the lips and whispered "I know you got first go in the showers, is it alright with you if Chun gets first this time?" "Of course Poi-chan" Mai responded in a cheery chirp.

Poison smiled as she situated herself at Chun-Li's tender pink entrance. Poison was looking at a sight that many men and women would have killed to be able to see, Chun-Li, the best female martial artist in the world, willingly surrendering herself to Poison in the most intimate way possible. 'Fuck this is amazing!' was the only thought running through the futanari's mind as she slowly set herself to the task at hand.

Slowly she entered into Chun's silken soft folds, the lightning kick mistress gasping, letting her strong muscles relax to accommodate the unfamiliar girth slowly working its way inch by inch into her deepest secret. Mai had one of Chun's hands clasped in her own, watching with rapt attention as the 9 inch length split her yearlong lovers sweet lips wide.

Chun squeezed Mai's hand tightly, her other hand taking Poison's into it, the pinkette running her free hand along the Chinese woman's face. Her touch, contrary to her outward demeanor was feather light, brushing across Chun's face in a sensually delicate way.

Once she was fully seated within the beautiful Chinese fighting femme, she held herself still to let the unbelievably tight confines of Chun's pussy contract around her in the absolute perfect way. It was as though her muscles were restructuring specifically to make Poison fit perfectly, as well as go completely insane.

She let out a moan that nearly devolved into a bellow of passion, and she slowly began to grind her hips into Chun, slowly increasing the tempo bit by bit, and the literal length that she went out and back in each time.

Chun-Li was quickly becoming overwhelmed by Poison's barrage, to the point that she wrapped her legs tightly around the pink haired futa's waist. Mai, in the middle of this, had decided to straddle Chun's face, letting Chun lick and all but devour Mai's succulent pussy.

Poison was able to see this, slightly altered her position to make herself slightly more comfortable, and tugged Mai in for a kiss, moaning into it as she filled Chun with her she-cock over and over.

Poison moaned as she felt Chun's pussy clamping down like a steel vice. She moaned long and hard into Mai's mouth, Chun in turn moaning into Mai's lower lips, leaving the busty kunoichi shivering in her own orgasm from the skilled manipulations of her lovers tongue on her tender clit.

The overall feeling was excruciatingly wonderful to Poison, and she was barely able to support her own weight from the thunderous force of her orgasm inside Chun. Mai slowly moved herself off Chun's face to allow her to breathe easier, all three women panting from sheer euphoric bliss via afterglow.

"Oh fuck" Poison gasped out the swear almost out of breath. "You can say that again" Chun-Li managed to gasp out each syllable. "That was wonderful" Mai said, her breaths not as heavy seeing as how she didn't have to move much while Chun ate her out compared to Chun and Poison.

"Mai, don't *pant* think *huff* that you *puff* are not *huff* getting some *pant* of this!" Poison said, bodily grabbing the kunoichi and pulling her close, settling her to straddle in Poison's lap as the Futanari lay back "Chun kinda wore me out from thrusting, but you deserve this just as much as she does" the pinkette said with determined resolve.

"Poi-chan" Mai said truly touched by her new lover's sincerity. Mai may have lost her battle in the tourney earlier, but she didn't care about that now, all to her that mattered was returning the affection Poison had for her in kind.

She looked over at Chun, smiling happily at her, tiredly sitting up to watch her lover become one with Poison. Mai leaned over and kissed Chun, then Poison, taking her time with both. As she leaned forward, her pendulous breasts hung in Poison's face, the futa fondling them tenderly. Mai felt her body heat up, partially a product of her fire magic, and partially because of her arousal.

"Better than an electric blanket" Chun-Li teased, which Mai gave a wink in response too. She slowly ground her moist pussy, still dripping from Chun's licking of it, against Poison's still hard she-cock. She quickly locked lips with Poison, lifted up her hips, and faster than Poison could react, slid herself down entirely on the long she-cock down to its base.

Poison nearly had a heart attack, the sudden feeling of silken flesh pressing against her most tender area was beyond words. Her hands grabbed Mai's hips and didn't let them move, grinding her she-cocks base directly into Mai's tender clit.

It was after this that Chun managed to get a second wind and straddled Poison's face, which the futanari woman was more than happy to oblige to, licking the pussy she had moments ago been pumping her hot thick cum into.

The taste of her and Chun's cum inside her pussy was exquisite. And as to the busty brunette straddling her, she slowly began to pump her hips up and down, riding Poison's dick like a pro. If Chun-Li's pussy was so tight it was blissful agony, than Mai's was sheer warmth and bliss. It wasn't to say it wasn't tight, because it was by every definition a tight pussy, but it also had an indescribable warmth that massaged the dick like a massage from all sides.

Poison felt her sanity and her energy fading. All three of them felt it fading fast, and with all three again rapidly approaching the peak of cloud nine only to shoot past it, the exhaustion from earlier and their fights began to finally catch up with them.

Poison moaned deep into Chun-Li's pussy, the Chinese woman moaning deep into her busty Kunoichi's mouth, and Mai returning the favor, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into all three of them like a typhoon.

Poison's body let loose a torrent of cum deep inside Mai, making the redhead cum hard all over Poison's she-cock, while Chun flooded Poison's mouth with her sweet nectar. All three women were thoroughly tapped out of energy, collapsing into a heap of sweaty limbs and panting breaths.

The moonlight was already vast now through the windows, allowing them to see the pure grins of bliss on each other's faces. They kissed, came down from their high together, and exchanged many sweet nothings as they slowly passed into the realm of dreams, each brunette wrapping themselves to Poison as they fell asleep.

'I don't care if I never win another tournament again' Poison thought to herself, 'as long as I have you two.'

"I love you" Poison whispered in each of their ears, which was responded by the girls returning the notion with the last kiss of the night, before they could no longer stave off exhaustion, and they finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

There was plenty more to be done of course, get Poison's stuff to the apartment so she could move in, share memories together, laugh, love and live together, but there would be plenty of time for that. The trio would go on to live their lives together sharing everything possible, but most of all, each other.

**X-X-X**

**Well, there it is my friends.**

**It took me much longer than anticipated, but I certainly feel confident in that this story was worth the time and effort put into it.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I cannot thank you enough.**

**To Major, thanks for helping me find the inspiration I needed and also supplying your own lines here and there.**

**Before I forget, I would like to say that this story is done. **

**However, if you have another idea for a story involving these characters, do be so kind as to review and say what you would like to see!**

**Who knows, your suggestion might just be made into its own fanfic right here on the site!**

**Again, many thanks, I could not have done this story without your support.**

**And I know it's a few days late, but Happy Fourth of July! :-D**

**Hope to see you all at the next story that I write, looking forward to it.**


End file.
